The Prince For The Sleeping Beauty
by ChicinClv
Summary: Yesung yang Menjadi Sleeping Beauty, dan Siapakah yang dapat membangunkan sang Sleeping Beauty? Evil Prince, Fhisy Prince, Horse Prince, Cinderella, Snow White OR ?/KID! Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Heechul, Kibum, Leeteuk/ Brothership, Romance, Comedy/ Read n Review ya


**Title :** The Prince For The Sleeping Beauty

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: KID! Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Heechul, Kibum, Leeteuk

**Disclaimer**: Yesung yang Menjadi Sleeping Beauty, dan Siapakah yang dapat membangunkan sang Sleeping Beauty? Evil Prince, Fhisy Prince, Horse Prince, Cinderella, Snow White OR ?

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Lenght**: One-shot

**Rating** : General

* * *

Sebulan lagi TK Shapire Blue akan mengadakan festival yang nantinya akan dimeriahkan oleh penampilan para muridnya baik itu fashion show, menyanyi, tari ataupun drama. Dan saat ini di sebuah rumah yang disinyalir milik salah satu dari murid sedang disinggahi oleh beberapa murid lain yang akan melalukan latihan untuk penampilan mereka dalam drama yang nanti akan mereka persembahkan pada saat festival .

Dalam salah satu kamar di rumah yang ternyata milik keluarga KIM yang mempunyai anak semata wayang benama kibum itu kini terlihatlah seorang namja kecil yang memiliki wajah manis dan chuby tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan sisi tampannya tengah tertidur ditengah ruangan dengan dikelilingi beberapa boneka di sekitara tubuhnya. Namja manis dan tentunya lucu ini bernama yesung tengah berperan sebagai putri tidur dan sedang menunggu pangerannya untuk membangunkannya dari tidur cantiknya.

"wahai putli cantik, yang manic, ciut, imut, lucu, cubi, dan aneh... O.o upcc kecelplocan. Bukan aneh tapi cedikit unik. caat ini pangeranmu telah datang untuk membangunkanmu" ucap seorang bocah bernama kyuhyun menghayati perannya sebagai pangeran sambil mendekati yesung

"eitccc kau apa-apaan? Plincec cungie itu cocok na cama pangelan kayak aku. Bukan cama pangelan epil kaya' kamu" ucap donghae, bocah dari keluarga lee yang kini sudah berada di samping kyuhyun

"ihhhh macak putli tidul di bangunin cama pangelan ikan? Yang ada nanti putli na ikutan amic (red : amis) kaya' kamu...? . ihhh bucuk" jawab kyuhyun membantah donghae

"aku g' amic juga g' bucuk. Aku itu pangelan ikan yang nguacain laut jadi nanti putli bica main cama kula-kula. Dali pada cama kamu? Nanti putli malah ikutan jadi epil n jahat kaya' kamu" jawab donghae tak mau kalah

"kalian cudah dong,, jangan kelahi lagi..." ucap siwon bocah kecil yang terkenal sangat alim

"g' ucah ikut campur dech" marah kyuhyun pada siwon merasa kurang terima pertengkarannya akan dihentikan

"bukan gitu kyu... aku bukannya ikut campul. Aku Cuma mau bilang kalian itu jangan kelahi kalna yang bakalan jadi pangelan itu aku. Kan dali cemuanya aku yang paling tampan, kan pengelan itu halus tampan dan gagah. Dan aku itu pangelan belkuda. Apa kalian tak liat aku udah bawa kuda aku?" bantah siwon sambil menyodor2kan boneka kuda nya yang berwarna putih

"apa-apaan? Kalau ciwon cih bukan pangelan belkuda tapi pangelan KUDA hahahahahaha" ucap donghae menekankan kata KUDA dan tertawa yang diikuti oleh kyuhyun. Sedangkan siwon hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan sahabatnya

"hahahahahha iya pangelan KUDA" tawa kyuhyun semakin menjadi

"kalian anak-anak jelek! Kalian itu cocoknya Cuma jadi pengawal putli aja. Kalna dalam hal ini Cuma cindelela yang bisa ngebangunin putli tidul kalna kita kan cama-cama putli" potong seorang bocah kecil nan manis membanggakan dirinya *red : heechul*

"cindelela apaan? Kalau hyung cih bukan cindelela tapi emak tili cindelela yang jahat. Hyung kan kejam" jawab kyuhyun berani

"kau belani cekali padaku magnae epil.. AKU ITU CINDELELA BUKAN IBU TILI GRRRRRRRR" geram heechul

"hah kenapa cemuanya mecti belantem? yang bica ngebangunin putli tidul tu Cuma aku. Cuma cnow wait yang bica bangunin putli tidul, kalna kita kan cama-cama haluc dicium untuk dibangunin" ucap bocah pemilik rumah, kibum yang kini sudah berdiri disebelah putri tidur yesung dan bersiap untuk menciumnya

"ANDWAEEEEE" teriak 4 bocah lainnya saat melihat kibum mulai mendekati muka yesung untuk menciumnya. Sedangkan salah seorang bocah selain berteriak juga sempat menarik belakang baju kibum sehingga kibum terjungkal kebelakang

"appo,,, uuu cakit... kau jahat cekali culie hyung" ringis kibum pada tersangka yang menarikknya

"huh itu calahmu cendiri yang ceenaknya mau mencium cungie. Kan yang akan menciumnya itu aku, cindelela" marah heechul

"ciapa bilang? Aku yang akan membangunkan dan mencuim putli cungie" bantah kyuhyun

"enak caja! Aku yang akan menjadi pangelannya" ucap donghae tak mau kalah

"ihhh cemuanya udah nyelah aja. Cuma akau yang pantac jadi pangelan kalna aku paling tampan" ngotot siwon masih dengan kenarsisannya

Akhirnya dimulailah perdebatan sengit antara evil prince, fishy prince, horse prince, cinderella and snow white yang entah kapan akan selesai memperebutkan kedudukan menjadi pangeran dari sleeping beauty yang kini tengah tertidur

TERTIDUR?

Yup ternyata saat ini sleeping beauty kita benar-benar ketiduran karna terlalu lama menunggu pangerannya. Dengan wajah tidur yang manis dan damai dengan dikelilingi boneka warna-warni yang kini pasti membuat bocah manapun akan berlomba menjadi pangeran untuk membangunkannya. Sedangkan seorang bocah berwajah angelic yang sedari tadi memperhatikan 5 bocah yang tengah berdebat hebat didepannya akhirnya merasa bosan juga. Dengan santainya kini dihampirinya yesung sang pusat pertengkaran dan berjongkok disampingnya

"cungie bangun,,,, ayo pulang, bial aku antal pulang" ucapnya sambil menepuk ringan pipi yesung. Sedangkan bocah yang dibangunkan masih setia dengan alam tidurnya. Dan 5 bocah lain masih sibuk dengan perdebatan dan pertengkaran mereka dan tidak melihat bocah lain yang tengah berada di sebelah putri tidur mereka

"ihh cungie cucah cekali kalau dibangunin. Ahhh atau begitu caja? Ciapa tau kebangun" ucap bocah angelic mendapat ide

Chu~~

Dengan lembut bocah angleic tersebut mencium pipi chuby yesung. Yesung yang merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan agak basah menyentuh pipinya merasa terganggu dan berusaha untuk bangung

"nnggghhh" lenguh yesung dan berusaha untuk bangun. Merasa masih mengantuk yesung kini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Sungguh imut ^^

"nnggghhh tukie hyung,,, jadi hyung yang jadi pangelan ku?" tanya yesung sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit dan memasang wajah termanisnya

"HAAAA?" kaget kelima bocah yang sedari tadi masih sibuk bertengkar tapi langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara yesung

"bukan cungie,,, yang jadi pangelan mu itu aku" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung diberi deathglare oleh 4 bocah yang lain

"mmhhh tidak kyunie~ kalna tukie hyung yang membangunkanku jadi tukie hyung yang akan jadi pangelan ku" kesimpulan yesung lagi pada bocah yang ada didepannya

"cepeltinya menjadi pangelan lebih selu dali pada jadi ploducel. Ya cudah kalau begitu aku yang akan jadi pengelan mu" jawab bocah yang ternyata bernama leeteuk

"CHIREOOOOOOO!" tolak 5 bocah lain

"gomawo mai plinc (red : my prince) chu~" ucap yesung sembari mengecup sekilas bibir leeteuk

"ANDWAEEEEEE!" teriak kyuhyun, donghae, siwon, heechul dan kibum melihat sleeping beauty mereka akhirnya mendapat pangeran impiannya

ternyata dari kelima namja tampan dan manis ini tidak ada yang mendapatkan putri tidur meskipun telah memalui perdebatan dan pertarungan sengit. SO POOR~~~~

karna pada akhirnya hanya sang ANGEL yang bisa membangunkan dan mendapatkan hati sang SLEEPING BEAUTY .

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Keluarin one shoot lg meskipun mini bgt hehehehe.. padahal ff yang chapterer belum di sambung juga...

Tp sekarang aku lagi kebanjiran bikin ide oneshoot, malah sekarang pusing mau bikin yang mana dari segitu banyak ide yang muncul.

N semoga aja kalian suka sama cerita yang ini meskipun pendek bgt...

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
